Frequency心动速率
by Alex Wentesco
Summary: In the end of Captain America: Civil War, Tony Stark was lying on the wasteland for death.


冷。黑。闪烁着星星的夜晚。

托尼·斯塔克重新恢复意识的时候先是声音微弱地呻吟了一声—他感觉大概是有什么人趁他昏迷的时候又揍了他一顿，他的肋骨在隐隐作痛；尔后他睁开了眼睛，映入他眼帘的便是一望无际的漆黑夜幕。他躺在几英寸厚的雪层里哼哼了两声，更多是因为不满而非疼痛，借着战甲的支持力歪歪斜斜地撑起自己的上半身，打量着夜幕下的冰雪皑皑。

他还在西伯利亚的荒原，战甲胸前的反应堆也依然没有丝毫亮起的可能性。疼痛提醒他内战并不只是他的某一场噩梦而已，复仇者联盟最终变得四分五裂，这次是真的。 "星期五，就我现在的情况而言，你是否有些好主意？"

他总是习惯于让贾维斯来收拾他的烂摊子，但是让他的好姑娘来替他善后—算了吧，这可不是他钢铁侠的做派。

"星期五？" 托尼的心被通讯器里的一片死寂揪紧了。大雪。西伯利亚。没有动静的星期五。这一切都让他不由自主地想起田纳西的雪夜，还有他早已找不回来的贾维斯。

这可不是个回忆过去的好时候和好地方啊，已经有不知多少人因为失温而倒在这片冰雪之中了。

"醒醒，星期五！" 没有回音，他的好姑娘也许真的睡过去了。

该死，他的人工智能们是不是都喜欢在雪中冬眠？那真不公平，上帝作证他也想躺下来一睡方休。他这样愤愤不平的想着，打开通讯器的对外通讯功能，清了清嗓子。

"有人能听到我吗？"

"你好？"

"喂喂喂，这个破玩意儿还能用吗？有人能听到吗？"

他的声音在荒芜的雪原上扩散开来，极微弱的回音成了这天地间唯一的回应。他在令人不安的静默中根据自己不怎么正常的脉搏数着秒，期待着奇迹的发生。

"我听到了，sir."

托尼僵住了。他现在确信他已经濒临死亡了，世界上七十亿人口，各自不同的声音都有可能从无线电波的另一端遥远的传来—说不定还是语言不通的那一种。

但是绝对不会是这个声音。

他的嘴唇无声地翕动了两下，最后强行压制住呼之欲出的那句"贾维斯"，用一副正常人会有的庆幸声音说：

"谢天谢地，我等了好久啦！"

他想说的又岂止是谢天谢地，他甚至想去感谢那个他从不真的相信的上帝。对，他要捐钱给教会，他去受洗，他进修道院—不，最后这个不行。疼痛令他倒吸了一口凉气，对方的牛津口音隔着遥远的空间传入他的耳朵，听起来几乎有些幻化的模糊。

"出了什么事，sir？"

"我的飞机在西伯利亚哪个不知名的雪地里坠毁了，我也不知道这具体是哪儿。"虽然他一厢情愿地认为对方是他早已失去的人工智能管家，但是他还是将内战那档子倒霉事儿巧妙地避开不提。他不想暴露自己的脆弱。"我想办法启用了飞机上的便携通讯器，但是—除了幸运的你，似乎没人听到我。"

他开始祈祷对方不要那么精通于飞机构造；但是对方并没有执着于这个细枝末节，而是问道：

"您还好吗？"

他真想对着上帝发誓他听到了关心，他才不管那是不是他自己的自作多情。

"我真想跟你说我还好—不过看看吧我坠落在这么一个鸟不拉屎的地方，没有幸存者，顺便一说GPS也毁了，这个频段上只有你能听到我，我也不知道你是谁，你在哪里。所以我不确定我真的能告诉你'我很好'。"他发紧的喉咙里不合时宜的蹦出来两声喑哑的笑，冲动之下他脱口而出钢铁侠从不会在外人面前说的一句话，"我不好，我一点都不好，J—"他再一次把贾维斯的名字生生截断，"不过还是谢谢你的关心，伙计。"他补上一句，希望尽量表现得有礼貌一点。

对方听起来好像有点无奈："希望您的身体没有大碍，sir，您能找到电力发出求救信号吗？"

电？他的反应堆已经被全美国人民的好队长用那面星盾砸了，他上哪里去找能源？那面星盾就那样安静地躺在距离他不太远的地面上，被硝烟熏得微黑的边缘埋进惨白的冰晶里。

"我猜那不太可能，所以如果我遇到北极熊之类的话，我希望他们不要把我吃掉。"再说他裹着个冷硬的金属壳子大概也不怎么好吃，"对了，我几乎不敢相信我忘了自我介绍—我是托尼，一个蹩脚的飞行员。"他暗暗的吐了吐舌头，给自己瞎扯了一个身份来圆谎。

不，这不算撒谎，他托尼·斯塔克—钢铁侠—也算是个跟飞行有着割不断的联系的人。

无线电波的另一端传来一声幽灵般的轻嗤。"北极熊不会伤人的，除非您先去招惹他们，sir."他顿了顿，继而准备报上自己的名字，"那您也应当知道我的名字，我是—"

"请不要。" 托尼情不自禁地吐出一句带有恳求意味的话。不管对方是谁，都不可能是贾维斯—他不愿意再被打破这个幻觉。看在上帝的份上，他现在可是个垂死之人，他可不能放弃这样一厢情愿的胡思乱想也是他精神的救命稻草。他宁愿相信那是贾维斯在等他，在距离他千里之外的复仇者联盟大厦—现在可能又要改回斯塔克大厦了—等着他回家。

退一万步而言之，就算对方也同样名叫贾维斯，那也不会是他那个相当聪明的人工智能—不，贾维斯不仅仅是一个相当聪明的人工智能，还是托尼永远可以依赖的后盾，他的守护神，会为他驱散摄魂怪般的绝望，给他带来希望。

他现在才明白这一点，在他失去了贾维斯之后。

"如您所愿，sir." 对方最终吐出一句贾维斯的经典回答，接着是有些尴尬的沉默。

"你为什么一直叫我sir？"这个问句在他意识到之前就溜出了嘴边，他急忙补上一句，试图让它显得不那么突兀，"我是说…你为什么不叫我托尼呢？"

对方沉默了几秒，好像在回忆往事："个人习惯而已—您希望我称呼您托尼吗？"那声音忽然显得沉重了些许，不像之前那般轻快。

托尼对着空气苦涩地微笑了一下："不，不必了—我是说，那很—那很好。"他几乎有些语无伦次地解释道。该死，巧舌如簧的托尼·斯塔克怎么开始说话颠三倒四了！他咬紧了牙关，不出意料的感觉到一股腥热的铁锈味道在他口腔里流窜。

"哈，见鬼了，我觉得我大概得补几颗牙—如果我还能回的去的话。"他含混地说着，把嘴里的断裂的牙齿吐出去。点点猩红染湿了雪地里的冰晶，强烈的红白对比刺激着托尼的视网膜。

对方立刻追问道："您身上还有其他的伤吗，sir？"

"我的肋骨可能断了，"他说着扮了个鬼脸，吸入肺部的冷空气令他情不自禁的龇了龇牙。反正也不会有人看见，连星期五都下线了—就算对面的那个人是贾维斯，他也很确信这里没有任何一个属于贾维斯原有的监控范畴的摄像头。

如果贾维斯还在，那该有多好。 他晃了晃头把那个阴魂不散的念头驱逐出他的大脑，听到另一端短暂地沉默了一下，尔后语气变得前所未有的严肃："您有医药箱吗？"

"没有…"他随口扯了个理由，小心翼翼地挪了挪重心换个坐姿—金属制的战甲简直天杀的冷，"飞机后半部分起火了，我想医药箱不大可能逃过一劫。"他停了停，梦呓般地说，"你知道吗，想到我可能要死在这里了，我竟然一点都不难过。"

"Sir—"对方开始说道，显然是想让他打消这个想法，但是他摇了摇头： "你知道，他们是对的，死亡并不是发生在我们自身的事情。一了百了，这未必不是个好选择。" 他叹了口气，想起还躺在医院里的罗德和受了伤的睡衣宝宝，还有蜷缩在监狱角落的旺达，克林特的指责仍然回荡在他耳边："大家可得提防这家伙，搞不好他要在背后算计你…"

"我曾经是个傲慢自大的混蛋，混蛋到可以完全漠视别人对我的看法。那时候我活得很好，至少我自我感觉是这样的。后来我犯了个错误，我就把世界上唯一一个会无限包容我的混蛋行径的—人—弄丢了。"他畏缩了一下，最后还是用了"人"这个单词，"你就把这个当做我的临终忏悔吧，看在上帝的份上，我真巴不得你是个神父。"

他大概真的开始说胡话了，但是对方的声音变得严厉，仿佛一巴掌打在他脸上，将他从濒死的心理状态中拉了出来："别说了，sir，我向您保证您会活下去。"

他眨了眨眼晴，重新平静了下来："谢谢你听完我的胡言乱语，亲爱的。"

"我的荣幸。"对方低声回答，听起来有点心不在焉。托尼模模糊糊地听到对方的环境里从最开始的寂然无声变得嘈杂，仿佛电信号的另一端正忙得不可开交。

"好吧，希望我刚刚没有打扰到你工作—"如果我还能回去你又被开除了，你可以来我这里工作。托尼暗自想着，吐了吐舌头把后面的话咽回了肚子里。

"别担心，sir，鉴于我现在的工作重心是胁迫人，我倒是很乐意丢掉这份工作。"对方飞快地答道，声调俏皮地上扬。

"怎么胁迫？"托尼的兴趣被调动了起来。

对方难得地显得有些愧疚："您知道，操纵他们的资产，这总是很管用。"

"胁迫他们去做什么？"他在好奇心的驱使下追问道。

"实行人道救援，sir."对方的回答依旧迅捷，声音里夹着略显孩子气的促狭笑意，"我想您离脱险不远了，通讯接入的时候，我已经定位到了您的位置。"

贾维斯。托尼瞪大眼睛，心里再次充满不该有的希望。不，别傻了，另一个声音呵斥他，可能某个该死的天才的程序员也能做到这一点… 他听到直升机轰鸣的引擎声自满是阴翳的漆黑云层中传来，尽管已经知道自己会如此得救，他仍然感觉到眼眶发烫的湿润。托尼·斯塔克几乎从不流泪，钢铁侠应当永远都是那个笑得张扬的混蛋。他飞快的眨了眨眼睛，淡去模糊的泪光，想让视野清晰一些。

"我想…如果没有你，我大概会死在这片雪地里。所以，谢谢你，衷心的。"

托尼说着的时候声音里还带着隐约的嘶哑哭腔，他的指尖向通讯器的开关靠近。为了显示郑重，他勉强清了清嗓子，用尽可能清晰的声音告别这个人—这个和贾维斯有着同样声音的人。他会一直记得这个人，这个救他于危难、一言一行酷似他的人工智能的人；他希望他将来会一切皆好，他永远不会去打扰他。

"希望未来仍然光明。"

对方用柔和的牛津口音附和道："一定会的，sir."

道理他都懂，天下没有不散的筵席，这句话他很久以前就知道，又因为贾维斯的湮灭有了痛彻心扉的理解。他咽了口唾沫，发现自己几乎仍然不愿说出这句话，但是单词仍然毫不留情地从他舌尖滚落，仿佛是有人操纵着他说出这些话：

"这里是钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克，原属复仇者联盟，通话结束。"

他望着从直升飞机上走下来的救援人员，指尖微微用力掐断了通话。他的眼皮越发沉重了，那种脱力的感觉终于在他筋疲力竭的时刻席卷而来。他需要好好睡一觉，然后再应付后来的烂摊子—支离破碎的复仇者联盟、神盾局的质询、全世界的千夫所指。他太困了，困得连疼痛都感知不到了。他长长的睫毛颤了颤，睫毛上凝结的白霜遮住了他暖融融的巧克力色眼睛。

但是那个扶助他挺过漫漫雪夜的绅士嗓音再次落入了他的耳中，这一次不再隔着电波，近在托尼触手可及的地方。

"这里是人工智能贾维斯，一直属于钢铁侠，通话尚未结束，sir."

托尼顶着排山倒海的困意逆光睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是对方湛蓝的眼睛和淡色的金发。他熟悉这张面孔，这是他亲自为贾维斯设计的，连睫毛卷翘的弧度都完全符合托尼的喜好；这张面孔和一团色泽温柔的金色的光球曾无数次出现在他午夜梦回的幻境中。无比艰难地，他勉强伸出手抓住对方包在黑色西装布料里的小臂，丝毫不考虑这样做会把平整的布料弄得满是褶皱。

"一直？"他问，语气里带着求证的意味。 对方的嘴角微微上扬，冰封般的淡蓝色瞳仁里藏着只有托尼才能读出来的温暖与慰藉。贾维斯倾身向前，将吻轻柔地落在托尼的额头上，附在他耳边低声承诺：

"为了您，sir，永远都是。"

END


End file.
